1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device comprising a display with a case and a keypad.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Current electronic devices, such as mobile phones, mobile gaming devices, mobile personal digital assistants and others, comprise a display, displaying text and graphics as well as keypads for text input and controlling the devices.
It is known to provide mobile phones with a display and a keypad, which are pivotable against each other. Pivotable may comprise swinging and rotating the keypad around an axis. In these so called clam shell form factor devices, the keypad can be pivoted around an axis which is parallel to the display plane and parallel lower and upper boundary of the display. The keypad can be rotated onto the display with the keys facing the display in closed state. When operating these devices, the keypad can be swung into an open state, such that the display and the keys are directed in the direction of the user.
It is also known to provide mobile phones with sliding keypads. These sliding form factor devices enable sliding the keypad back and forth from the case. It can also be possible to slide a cover protecting the keypad into a position giving free access to the keypad.
However, there is a growing need for credible concepts in the mobile world for text entry and gaming. In particular, ergonomics and usability are important for a text input or a mobile gaming. However, current keypads do not allow text input as is possible with common computer keyboards. The horizontal distance between the keys on the keypad needs to be increased to allow improved text input.